


A Stolen Kiss - Larry

by Escape_Reality



Category: Hoje Eu Quero Voltar Sozinho | The Way He Looks (2014), One Direction (Band)
Genre: A spin the bottle game lol, Bully Zayn, But Louis isn't blind in this one aha, Confession, Cute awkward Dancing, Fluff, Fond Harry, Fondness, Harry's a dork, Harry's a new student, Harry's so fond, Hiding Feelings, Hoje Eu Quero Voltar Sozinho, I can't tag for shit, Kinda, LOUIS IS A CUTIE, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oops, Perrie is very peppy lol, Pining Harry, Pining Louis, Please just read it it's cute I promise, The Way He Looks AU, The Way he looks, Ugh what else, WITH Hatchi the dog!, and Niall... is just angry lol, drunken mishaps, honestly just read it, idek anymore, larry - Freeform, skinny love, that rhymes, zayn's a dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 16:58:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5341604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Escape_Reality/pseuds/Escape_Reality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically a The Way He Looks AU, but it's not the full story</p><p>Just the party scene, the first kiss and the confession.</p><p>or</p><p>Featuring Harry as Gabriel and Louis as Leo. Starring: A very unplanned first kiss, hiding feelings with a hint of skinny love, and the highly anticipated confession that is just oozing with fluff and so much sweetness it'll give you cavities. Enjoy :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Stolen Kiss - Larry

**Author's Note:**

> If you have never watched The Way He Looks (Hoje Eu Quero Voltar Sozinho) you really should because it's such a beautiful and adorable movie and it's honestly one of my favourite gay films of all time :) and if you have watched it, then you can imagine every scene in this fic aha. 
> 
> Happy reading! 
> 
> PS Comments are very appreciated

**A Stolen Kiss - Larry**

 

*      *     *

The music was blasting, echoing around the house emptied of furniture, strobe lights installed into the ceiling darting around the dimmed room. People were crowded on the makeshift dance floor - which really used to be the living room - dancing and flat out having a good time.

 

Everyone except… Louis.

 

The blue eyed boy sighed from where he was slumped on an empty love seat, taking a sip from his cup filled with a liquid substance he didn't even know the name of, as he eyed everyone around the room. He glared at everyone who had huge smiles on their faces and were having a good time, mostly because he was far from it, based on the scowl that seemed to be permanently etched on his lips. 

 

See the thing is… party’s just really weren't his thing and it also helped the fact that he wasn't really invited to parties anyway. Really, the only reason he came to this one was because his one of two friends insisted he did - Harry Styles. 

 

Harry was the new kid in school, the one that everyone was so intrigued about and immediately fell in love with the second they laid eyes on him. Well, Louis couldn't really blame them, because he felt almost the exact same when Harry had appeared at their classroom door, looking like a confused little puppy as he questioned whether or not this was the right room he was supposed to be in. 

 

Louis still remembered that day like it was yesterday, because despite it's awful start, it had been the start of something great - in his opinion.

 

 *     *    *

 

_Louis was sat at the front of the class, eyes focused on the board as his hand flew across the page, writing word after word after word, taking down the notes that were currently flooding the whiteboard as their teacher went on and on about some lesson about history._

 

_His friend - Niall Horan - was sat beside him, hand writing just as fast as his  own._

 

_It was quiet in the classroom, nothing but the sound of pens writing on paper, and papers shuffling and flipping._

 

_It was peaceful, until of course, that was interrupted by a paper plane hitting the back of Louis’ head, surprising him seeing as he was so into his work. Louis squeaked loudly - which really sounded somewhere between the cross of a mouse in distress and a cat hissing - and he spun around so fast that he fell off his chair._

 

_The whole class erupted in laughter in an instant. Louis sat on the ground, eyes wide and cheeks flaming in embarrassment to see the sight of the whole class laughing at him, and of course, his arch enemy and bully - Zayn Malik - snickering and smirking at him with his buddies laughing at his side._

 

_Louis quickly got up off the ground, dusting himself off before sitting in his seat. He ducked his head low, keeping his eyes strictly on his page - overwhelmingly embarrassed - as he tried to calm his erratic breathing from the anxiety attack that was threatening to blow over._

 

_“Whats wrong? Afraid of a measly little paper airplane huh, Tommo?” sneered Zayn, chuckling darkly as he sat back in his chair, crossing his arms over his chest smugly as his little buddies snickered along._

 

_Louis didn't respond, instead just lowered his head some more and sank into his seat. He made himself as small as possible, trying to disappear into the plastic chair he was sat in, desperately wishing to be anywhere but where he currently was._

 

_Meanwhile, his best friend Niall was fuming beside the embarrassed boy, trying hard to control his anger as he stared straight ahead, hands clenched into fists. But at the comment Zayn had made, he really couldn't help himself much anymore._

 

_He whipped around in an instant, jaw clenched in fury._

 

_“You’re such an asshole aren't you Malik? Just always need the attention on your pathetic arse because you need the fucking approval of your peers. You’re nothing but an attention whore and it's quite pitiful if I'm honest.” Niall had snapped._

 

_At that Zayn had stopped laughing - so had the rest of the class - and it was currently nothing but silence, everyone wanting to listen in and not get involved. Zayn was now sat up straight as he glared daggers at the blond haired boy; seething._

 

_“Listen here Horan-“_

 

_“Enough!” The teacher finally called, shooting off her chair as she glared at the entire class, expression furious. “Mr. Malik! To the office right now!”_

 

_“What the fuck?! I only threw a paper airplane, Niall was the one who-“_

 

_“I don't care! You had disrupted my class Mr. Malik! Now you better shut that filthy mouth of yours and stop arguing before I give you gum scraping duty every day after school for a week! Get yourself to the office this instant!” The teacher fumed, her tone final._

 

_Zayn groaned as he grumpily packed up his belongs, slinging his bag over his back. He glared at the teacher, then his eyes flickered to Niall, eyes darkening more. He walked slowly, not forgetting to bump Niall's shoulder when passing by the lad, quite harshly._

 

_“You watch your back Horan.” Zayn hissed, and with one last look at the teacher, he went out the door, slamming it loudly behind him._

 

_The teacher then focused her eyes onto Niall, who honestly didn't care what sort of punishment he would get, as long as he had stood up for Louis, thats all he really cared about._

 

_“And as for you Mr. Horan, it was rather endearing how you had stood up for your friend like that,” She started, to which Niall's lips quirked up into a small smile at. “…However, that does not excuse the foul language you had used doing so, and for that, you will receive detention after school. I expect you to be here at 4 o’clock on the dot, and I’d advise you not to be late, as I will be the one supervising it.”_

 

_Niall only nodded his head in response. The teacher gave a short nod back. She then looked out to the rest of the class._

 

_“How about the rest of you? Any more foolishness? Any one would like to join Mr. Malik at the headmasters office?” She called in a sarcastic tone._

 

 _A chorus of_ no’s _was the respond before it went silent, everyones head down, not daring to look up at their fuming teacher._

 

_“Good.” She said, before she sat down. “Now get back to work, all of you, and I do not want to hear a peep from anyone.”_

 

_The entire class nodded their heads, as the sound of pens writing on papers started up again._

 

_Louis was still sat there, head still down as he tried to wrap his head around everything that had just happened, also much too embarrassed to even move an inch._

 

_Just then, there was a knock on the door before it was opening a tad, a head peaking through the opening._

 

_Louis still kept his head down, not bothering to know who the visitor was._

 

_“Yes?” Louis heard his teacher call._

 

_“Erm… Is this-?”  Harry held up the small slip of paper to peak at the numbers written on them once again, “… Uh, room 211?”_

 

_The teacher nodded her head, “Yes it is, and you are?”_

 

_“Harry Styles. I’m, erm, new.” Harry smiled nervously, giving a little wave._

 

_At the sound of his voice, Louis looked up, intrigued about this ‘new student’. And when he did, he was met with beautiful green eyes the colour of a forest bursting with life, soft looking curly brown hair that had his hands itching to run through them, a smile that would make any human being melt at the sight of and dimples as deep as the pacific ocean._

 

He’s beautiful.

 

_Was the first thought that came to Louis’ mind._

 

_“Come on in Harry,” The teacher motioned a hand for him to come in, a smile on her lips. “Welcome.”_

 

_Harry gave a smile back, “Thanks.”_

 

_Harry awkwardly shuffled in, his eyes somehow meeting Louis’ and he flashed the lad a smile. Louis only ducked his head down, biting his lip to contain a smile on his own lips as his cheeks turned crimson and busied himself with writing down the lesson on the board again - much like the rest of the class had started doing._

 

_Though Louis didn't want the mysterious new lad to notice the action, Harry very much did, and he couldn't help it when a small smirk made it's way onto his face._

 

_“Sit wherever you please.” The teacher called kindly, making Harry turn around to give her a thankful smile before he scanned the classroom in search for an empty seat. Luckily, that one empty seat available was behind the cute little brunette with gorgeous blue eyes._

 

Must be my lucky day then.

 

_He thought giddily._

 

_Harry made his way over to the empty chair, quite clumsily setting his things down, and pulling out what he needed. Once he was settled, and gathered enough courage to do what he was about to, he reached a hand and softly tapped Louis on the shoulder._

 

_Louis froze for a second, knowing exactly who's hand was currently touching him, though never-the-less, he turned around, albeit hesitantly._

 

_And thats when blue met green._

 

_“Hi, I'm Harry.” Harry smiled._

 

_“I-I’m Louis.” Louis smiled back._

 

_*     *     *_

 

And that was the start to Harry and Louis’ friendship, oh and Niall’s. The trio were inseparable, always hanging out together, never leaving each others side… well, except for recently.

 

Niall was currently mad at Harry and Louis for leaving him after school one day, and not waiting so they could all walk home together. It was a rather stupid reason to be mad at them for, not to mention he had also been ignoring the two, though that wasn't all to why Niall was angry at them. He just felt really left out lately, Harry and Louis seeming to be so much closer recently and leaving poor Niall out, although they don't do it intentionally. Plus, it seemed as if Louis were replacing Niall with Harry and the blond didn't like that at all, it made him feel like complete shit how his best friend could just replace him like that so quickly. And since Niall wasn't good with words, or talking about ‘feelings’, his way to ‘work this out’ was to ignore the two for now until they came back to apologize. 

 

That was also why Niall was currently seated on the other side of the room, eyeing Louis as he drank from his cup filled with pure whiskey. He was planning on getting wasted tonight, he just needed a night to let go and forget about life’s stupid little problems. 

 

“Hey Niall!” Perrie’s bubbly little self appeared in Niall's line of sight. 

 

“Hey…” Niall muttered, not really in the mood to be talking to anyone, especially someone as bubbly as Perrie.

 

“Why are you sitting all by yourself? This is a party! You’re supposed to be up and about! Having fun you know?” Perrie exclaimed with much emphasis, motioning around the crowded place, a big smile on her face.

 

“Yeah… not really in the mood, sorry.” Niall replied in a dead tone, continuing to sip from his cup and looking straight at Louis. Just because he was mad at his best mate, doesn't mean he doesn't care to watch out for him. 

 

“Well fine! Be that way, you’re such a party pooper.” Perrie sulked, skipping off immediately.

 

“Bye.” Niall said, not really caring about anything the blond girl had just said. 

 

***

 

“Hey there mister DJ!” Perrie greeted enthusiastically.

 

“Hey Pez,” Harry smiled kindly, taking off the black headphones that were covering his ears.

 

“Hows it going, you alright over here?”

 

“Yeah, s’all good, thanks for letting me DJ _and_ for inviting me.” Harry smiled, letting out a small laugh.

 

“Of course! Who wouldn't invite the very interesting new kid? Plus you're extremely kind and friendly, how could I not have?” Perrie giggled. “Welp, I better go and entertain my guests some more, lemme know if you need anything!” Perrie called just as she spun on her heel to go talk to more guests.

 

“Will do!” Harry called back, putting the headphones back on to play another track. 

 

***

 

Louis took another sip from his drink, letting out what had to be his 50th bored and irritated sigh since he had taken a seat on this love seat. 

 

Why did he have to agree to come here? Oh right, it was the green pleading eyes and cute little pout that compelled him to go. 

 

Damn Harry.

 

“Oh Louis!” Perrie called, bounding over to the young lad. 

 

Louis looked up, seeing that it was Perrie who was currently stood in front of him. Looking like the happiest person to ever walk the earth. 

 

“Hey Perrie.” Louis smiled timidly, trying to be polite. 

 

“Get up and dance! Geesh, you look like Niall sitting down and looking all miserable, have some fun!” Perrie encouraged.

 

“Yeah I’ll go dancing soon.” Louis told her, holding back another sigh that threatened to escape his lips.

 

Perrie flashed him her signature perky smile, before she was skipping away to talk to another group of guests.

 

Louis then glanced around, remembering Perrie mentioning Niall was just like him, sitting around and looking miserable.

 

Finally, he found the blond lad who was currently sat diagonal to him, on the other side of the room. The Irish boy was already staring at him, though when Louis looked at him and their eyes met, Niall immediately turned away, not wanting to meet Louis’ eyes as he was still mad at him. The blond then got up and looked to be walking over to Louis, Louis sat up straight, now alert, hope rising within him as Niall walked over to him… only to let out another sad sigh before slumping into his seat once more just as Niall passed by him, like he didn't even exist. 

 

_Why did Niall always have to be so damn jealous?_

 

Louis thought irritatedly. 

 

See the reasoning he came up with for Niall being mad at him - since the blond never really told neither Harry nor Louis the actual reason - was because he was jealous of Harry. 

 

Jealous of Harry always hanging out with them, jealous of Harry spending time with Louis, jealous of Harry getting along with Louis and blah, blah, blah. 

 

Bottom line, Louis thought Niall was jealous of Harry. He felt as if the blond always seemed to be jealous whenever someone other than him even so much as talked to Louis, and that angered the younger boy so much. 

 

He grumpily took a sip of his drink as he let his thoughts wash over him seeing as he really had nothing much better to do.

 

***

 

Harry looked around the party, wanting to see everyone was having a good time, and he was pleased with what he was seeing, until his eyes landed on Louis. 

 

The older boy frowned, seeing that his mate was looking down right miserable when he should be dancing and having the time of his life. 

 

Harry set up a play-list that should play for at least an hour, before he was taking off his headphones and heading over to the younger lad. 

 

“You know, they say frowning gives you wrinkles.” Harry says in teasing manner, casually walking up to Louis, standing in front of the younger boy.

 

Louis looks up in an instant, a small smile grazing his lips. “Actually, it's believed that smiling gives more wrinkles than frowning, but nice try Styles.” Louis teases back. 

 

A bigger smile appears on Harry's lips, “Come dance with me Lou.” Harry offers, extending a hand to Louis who eyes it warily.

 

“Harry… you know I can't dance.” Louis says sadly, half whining.

 

“Louis, there are good dancers, and bad dancers in the world. But _everyone_ can dance.” Harry tells him. “Now, you know I wont be leaving here unless it's to take you to the dance floor. And you also know that I don't stop till I get what I want, so I suggest you do yourself a favour and dance with me before I start nagging your ear off.” Harry smiled, as Louis giggled. 

 

“Lets try this again,” Harry said, “Louis, will you dance with me?”

 

Louis laughed, biting his lip as he glanced down at Harry's extended hand before meeting the lads eyes again, standing up from his seat. “Fine… Yes Harry, I will dance with you. And only because you’re kind of forcing me into it.”

 

“Oh hush, I know you've been dying to see my epic moves on the dance floor.” Harry mocked with a laugh, doing some weird karate chopping move thing that honestly made him look like he was trying to catch a fly. 

 

Louis giggled, rolling his eyes at his doofus of a friend. “Yes Harry, absolutely _dying_ to see your so called ‘moves’.” Louis said with dry sarcasm. 

 

Both boys laugh, before Louis takes Harry's hand and they make their way to the dance floor. 

 

They stop at the middle of the sea of dancing people who were also currently on the dance floor. Harry starts swaying to the beat of the music that was currently playing, as Louis just stays still, awkwardly moving his upper body once in a while and bobbing his head to the beat. 

 

Harry saw the struggle of his friend, a huge smile on his face, (that other people would see as a fond one) trying his best to hold back his laughter. Instead he leant in close to Louis, lips brushing against the shell of Louis’ ear making the blue eyed boy shiver some, glancing up at Harry with wide eyes. 

 

“Don't forget to dance with your feet.” Harry told him, motioning to his own feet which were just stepping to the side before going back to it's original place. 

 

Louis mimicked what Harry was doing, “Like this?”

 

Harry smiled wide, “Just like that.”

 

And if Harry was totally staring at Louis with absolute fond, no one had to know.

 

***

 

A little while later, Louis found himself in the middle of a stupid spin the bottle game. Harry and Niall no where to be found. 

 

Honestly he didn't even know why he was here, all he wanted was to get something to drink and next thing he knew, he was being forced into a spin the bottle game. Zayn and them convincing him to join and saying that he was a complete pussy if he didn’t. Then thats when the whole crowd started chanting _Louis Louis Louis_ and alas, Louis was pressured into joining. Though he couldn't help the sheer determination in him that wanted to please his peers and prove himself, no matter how stupid it may sound. Plus, he hasn't had his first kiss yet, and he was quite hopping for that change by the end of this game.

 

Louis was snapped out of his thoughts by the sound of the crowd cheering accompanied by wolf whistles from the guys. And he looks up to see some fit brunette snogging that one jock from his math class. 

 

The two pulled away, after around 10 seconds, then the crowd was back to silent as Zayn held the bottle in his hand.

 

“Alright, lets see who's next shall we?” Zayn smirked, looking around the circle before his eyes landed on Louis, eyes darkening with mischief that made Louis’ gut churn if he were quite honest. 

 

And with that, Zayn placed the bottle in the middle of the circle of people before spinning it. 

 

Everyone watched the glass bottle spin in circles, anxiously awaiting for it to come to a halt, even Louis. Though they were all surprised when Zayn placed a hand on top of it, stopping it immediately. 

 

“Oh… would you look at that, seems like it's your lucky day, Tomlinson.” Zayn smirked darkly, everyone in the room erupting in “oooo’s”.

 

Louis gulped as he met Zayn's eyes, “O-okay…”

 

“Clarissa, you’re going to kiss Louis.” Zayn called with a smug look on his lips, eyes flashing to the head cheerleader who was sat on the right side of the circle. 

 

“What?!” Clarissa cried, face scrunching up in protest and disbelief. 

 

Louis sank into himself at the girls reaction, but didn't say anything. 

 

“Yes, you're going to kiss Louis, don't argue.” Zayn said sternly, giving her a ‘look’.

 

The blond huffed, crossing her arms, sneering out a ‘fine’. 

 

“But wait, lets change this up a bit, shall we?” Zayn then said with a mischievous smile, “Lads?”

 

And before Louis could even blink, a blind fold was being placed over his blue eyes and tied around his head. “What the heck?!”

 

“Calm down Louis, geesh it's just a blind fold.” Zayn snickered, “Now stand up and walk towards the middle of the circle. Tristan will guide you.”

 

Louis took a breath before doing what he was told, indeed feeling a hand guiding him towards where he needed to be. He wasn't going to lie, part of him was excited to have his first kiss be with _the head cheerleader_ of their school, a.k.a the girl every guy was after. 

 

“Okay, now Clarissa go stand in front of Louis.” Zayn then instructed.

 

There was a couple of snickers that went throughout the circle though Louis paid no mind to them, too distracted by the presence he could feel in front of him. 

 

_Oh my god, Clarissa is actually in front of me._

 

He thought excitedly, his heart racing in his chest.

 

“Alright, now… kiss.”

 

And Louis leant in, hesitantly puckering his lips, feeling Clarissa leaning in as well, the distance between them was rapidly decreasing, Louis could feel it. Holy shit, he was actually going to have his first kiss with the head cheer-

 

“WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS DOING?!” Niall screamed, met with the sight of Zayn holding up Perrie’s dog - Hatchi - in front of Louis who had his lips puckered, leaning in towards the dog with a blind fold over his eyes.

 

Suddenly a firm hand was being wrapped around Louis’ bicep as he was dragged away from the circle, tripping over his feet seeing as he couldn't see with the blind fold on.

 

“NIALL WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!” Louis screeched, as he was continuously pulled towards an unknown destination. 

 

“Just come with me Louis.” Niall said exasperatedly, leading Louis towards the back doors and exiting through them, slamming the door shut behind them. 

 

Once the two stopped Louis ripped the blind fold off his eyes, glaring at Niall. 

 

“What the hell Niall?!” cried Louis. “Why did you pull me away?! I was just about to have my first kiss!”

 

Niall looked at him exasperatedly, a sort of sad look in his eyes. “Louis… lets just go okay-“

 

Niall tried convincing the younger lad, pulling on the boys arm. But Louis was having none of it, he ripped his arm away from Niall's grasp, staring up at Niall with furious blue eyes. 

 

“I can't believe you're jealous of Clarissa as well?! What the fuck is wrong with you?! Can I not stand next to a human being without you going all ape shit?! God why are you so obsessed with me? Is that how desperate you are for a friend Niall?!” Louis shrieked, absolutely fed up and annoyed beyond words, not even realizing the line he had just crossed with those words. 

 

Niall stared at Louis with a hard expression on his face, eyes now ice cold. “Go fuck yourself Tomlinson.” And with that, Niall stomped away, leaving Louis alone in the cold night. 

 

Just then the back doors opened once more, and Harry appeared behind them, stepping out into the night. “Hey Lou, where’s Niall?”

 

“He left.” Louis stated rather coldly, “Now if you’ll excuse me, I’m heading back into the party so I can finish what I started before Niall so rudely interrupted.”

 

Before Louis could take a step forward, Harry was placing a hand on his shoulder, stopping the lad. “… I-I don't think thats a good idea Lou…”

 

“Why? Are you going to be like Niall? Stopping me from interacting with any other human being because you're both too clingy and obsessed with me to share?” Louis spat, glaring daggers at Harry. 

 

Harry only sighed, running a hand through his hair in exasperation. “Lou… it's getting late, I think we should go.” 

 

“I don't get you Harry! First you drag me to this damn party in the first place, and now that I'm finally having some fun you're dragging me out?! What the fuck is up with that?!” Louis seethed.

 

Harry just stood there, dumbfounded, not really knowing how to answer. 

“Goddamn it, answer me Harry!” Louis boomed, clenching his hands into fists. 

 

“Why are you talking to me like that? Why are you so mad Lou? I'm not doing anything.” Harry answered in a voice of reasoning, trying to calm Louis down. He didn't understand why the lad had to act like this. 

 

“Because everyone wants to fucking control me and no one wants me to have my damned first kiss-!”

 

Louis was cut off mid rant by Harry's hands cupping his face and soft plump lips smashing against his own. 

 

Louis was taken by surprise, eyes going wide and before he could even react, Harry was pulling back, giving him a soft half smile before the curly haired boy was turning around and slowly walking away, leaving a stunned Louis behind. 

 

_Did Harry just fucking kiss him?_

 

***

 

It was currently Wednesday, and Louis and Harry were walking home after school had just ended. Niall-less once again since the blond was still rather pissed at the two, more so Louis now considering what the boy had said to the blond during the party at Perrie’s last Saturday. 

 

It was silent between the two as the walked side by side.

 

“So…” Louis started, attempting to make conversation. Harry looked at the boy, waiting for him to continue. “Perrie's party was quite… eventful wasn't it?” 

 

Harry chuckled, shaking his head slightly. “Guess you could say that, although… I must say, I don't even remember much of it.”

 

At that, Louis stopped walking, brows furrowing in confusion as a dull ache settled in his chest. “W-what do you mean?”

 

“Erm… To be completely honest, I was nearly piss drunk that night. All I remember is talking to Niall in the bathroom about something.” Harry shrugged, stopping as well, though avoiding Louis’ eyes. 

 

Louis looked down, feeling deflated. “Oh…” 

 

And with that the two carried on walking towards Louis’ house to work on their project. 

 

* 2 weeks later *

 

The sound of the doorbell ringing echoed around the empty house, making Louis get off the couch and fast walk towards the door.

 

“Who is it?” He called, hand on the door handle.

 

A low chuckle was heard on the other side, “Hey Lou, it's Harry, lemme in.”

 

A smile graced Louis’ lips before he was throwing the door open to be met by a dimpled grin and sparkling green eyes. 

 

“Hey Haz.” Louis greeted softly, “C’mon in.”

 

“Thanks.” Harry smiled, as he stepped in. 

 

Louis shut the door behind him and the two of them walked upstairs to Louis’ bedroom. 

 

***

 

“So, Niall told me you were sick for 3 days?” Harry asked the minute the two of them were settled in Louis’ room. Harry sat on Louis’ desk and Louis sat on the beanbag chair beside the desk. 

 

“Well… two days actually, todays only because I got lazy.” Louis giggled, biting his lip, to which Harry wont admit to staring at. 

 

“Of course you did.” Harry chuckled along.

 

It was quiet after that, the two boys seeming to be mulling thoughts over. 

 

“Hey… Harry?” Louis called out uneasily.

 

“Yeah?” Harry questioned, looking over at the lad who didn't want to meet his eyes, too preoccupied fiddling with his thumbs. 

 

“D-do you… do you remember the camping field trip we had last week?” Louis questioned in a small voice.

 

Harry furrowed his brows, not exactly sure where this was going. “Yeah I do, why?” 

 

“Remember when you and that bitch Veronica went off to get drinks, but never came back?” Louis asked, spatting out Veronicas name like it were poison on his tongue. 

 

Harry chuckled at Louis’ choice of words, “Yes I do, and she's not really a bitch Lou, you just don't like her.”

 

“Oh whatever, I’ll call the bitch whatever I want.” Louis snapped sassily, eyes finally meeting Harry’s so he could narrow his gaze on the curly haired lad. 

 

Harry laughed, holding his hands up in surrender. “Alright alright, please don't tear me to shreds.” He jokingly pleaded, causing him and Louis to laugh. 

 

Then it went silent after that, the tension in the air growing. 

 

“D-did… Did you hook up with her?” Louis asked in a meek voice, eyes casting downwards as he once again started fiddling with his thumbs. 

 

Harry let out a sigh, a small smile on his lip. He got up from the desk and went to sit on the couch right beside the bean bag chair Louis was sat in. 

 

“Do you remember when I called Niall over to talk to you?” Harry questioned.

 

“Mhmm.”

 

“Well, I though I should leave the two of you alone so that you could sort things out, that was the only reason I left with Veronica to get drinks.” Harry explained. “I'm not going to lie, when we were alone, she tried to kiss me, but I turned my face at the last second.”

 

Louis giggled, he couldn't help but feel pleased that Harry had done that. “Good job, I'm proud of you.” Louis laughed, “And what did she say when you did that?”

 

Harry shrugged, “Asked me why I didn't want to kiss her.”

 

“What did you tell her?”

 

“Made up some fake girlfriend I had in the States.” Harry chuckled, making Louis laugh as well. “Then after I said that, she just started spewing out story after story of her exes and how she fails badly at relationships. Pretty sure she was piss drunk at the time, well I was pretty much the same anyway, then while she talked about her exes I had to make up fake stories about my ‘girlfriend’ in return.” 

 

The two laughed again, before it got quiet for a moment. 

 

“… You must've drank a shit ton at that party then, huh Harry?”

 

Harry furrowed his brows in confusion, “What do you mean?”

 

“At Perries party last month, you must've drank a lot. Well if you drank a lot at that camp and still remember everything, I can't even imagine how much you must've drank at that party to have gotten alcohol induced amnesia.” Louis told him, peaking up at Harry. 

 

Harry had a lopsided grin on his face, though he tried to hide it. 

 

Suddenly Louis was feeling very insecure, “But… Why didn't you hook up with Veronica Harry? Isn't she one of those girls all the boys are after?”

 

Harry shrugged a shoulder, “Yeah… but _I’m_ not one of them.”

 

“And why is that?”

 

“Well… it's because I actually like someone else you see…” Harry started, trying to hid the grin on his lips as he stood up and leant agains the desks chair, his back to Louis. 

 

Louis felt his heart sink in his chest, “Do I know this person?” He asked, trying to hide the disappointment and hurt in his voice.

 

Harry's smile widened, “You do.”

 

And suddenly Louis felt like a deflated balloon. 

 

_Fuck it's probably Perrie, she has been hitting on Harry lately._

 

Louis thought miserably, trying to ignore the ache in his heart. 

 

“A-and does this person like you back?” He instead asked nervously.

 

Harry shook his head slightly, “Well, I'm not sure if it's in the same context as I like them…”

 

Louis sank into his seat, trying not to let the disappointment take over him. 

 

“… Actually,” Harry spoke up again, biting his lip to contain his smile, “I’ve even kissed this person. But it was just a peck… you know… quick. But then I got embarrassed, didn't say anything, and neither did they, so I walked away. I lied to that person as well, told them I was piss drunk at the party and didn't remember anything just so I could pretend like the kiss never happened. They never really showed an interest in me, so I lost hope you know? Thought they’d never like me back…”

 

By that time Louis was smiling so big his cheeks hurt. He bit his lip, trying to contain himself and his smile. He stood up, eyes trained on Harry. 

 

At the feeling of Louis getting up, Harry spun around to face him, a grin on his lips as well as he stepped towards Louis, smiling at the boy in front of him.

 

Green boring into blue.

 

“Louis…” Harry started, voice soft. “If you stole a kiss… How would you return it?”

 

Louis smiled, stepping closer towards Harry. He didn't say anything in return, instead he cupped the taller boys face in his hands, caressing the boys soft skin, his hands moving to the back of Harry's neck to pull the boy in closer. 

 

Both boys couldn’t help the huge smile on their faces as they stared at each other with the fond they now realized was mutual, but those smiles slowly slipped from their faces as the distance between them decreased by the second.

 

And soon, soft lips pressed against another, kissing each other passionately. 

 

They kissed slowly, languidly, wanting to memorize the feel of each others lips, savour every touch. They kissed like they had all the time in the world, like not a single problem existed between them. Their surroundings seemed to vanish into thin air, and all they could focus on was them.

 

Louis pressed one last lingering kiss onto Harry's lips before slowly pulling away. 

 

Their eyes slowly fluttered open, blue dazedly staring into green. They stared at each other for a moment, taking in what had just happened before the two broke into wide fond smiles. Harry chuckling and Louis giggling because _that actually just happened._

 

Harry leant in to press his forehead against Louis’, the smiles never leaving their lips as they continued to stare lovingly into each others eyes. 

 

Louis bit his lip to contain the smile on his lips that threatened to split his face in half, as he wrapped his arms around Harry's shoulders and leant his head on the boys shoulder, Harry burying his head into the crook of Louis neck, pulling the smaller boy close. 

 

“I love you Harry.” Louis breathed.

 

“I love you Louis.” Harry smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Please comment what you thought, leave a kudos if you liked it and feel free to check out my other works! And if you have watched the movie, tell me what you thought of it because I personally loved it. 
> 
> ~Cami xx


End file.
